Dark Secrets
by Hithluwen
Summary: Unas misteriosas chicas se unen a la compañia? Quiénes serán? Mi primer fic del Señor de los Anillos.Soy malísima escribiendo summaries... Pero lean la historia, no es tan mala..


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del "Señor de los Anillos" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tolkien. Aunque los personajes originales que salen aquí, sí son míos, ok?

Esta es una historia que empece a escribir con una amiga hace tiempo... Por diferentes razónes no lo había podido subir hasta ahora... Espero que les guste esta historia, aunque no tengo idea de que tan larga llege a ser o si lograré terminarla...

* * *

_  
**Dark Secrets**_

**1/ Un extraño encuentro**

Al día siguiente de haber a Parth Galen, y después del desayuno, los compañeros comenzaron a discutir sobre lo que harían. Cuando de repente, oyeron ruidos que provenían de los árboles detrás de ellos. Se pusieron rápidamente de pie, sacaron sus armas y esperaron a que apareciera el enemigo.

Se sorprendieron al ver llegar corriendo a un par de chicas de no más de veinte años, ambas heridas. Tenían largo cabello negro, vestían ropas de guerreras y capa. Una de ellas llevaba una cinta en la cabeza que cubría gran parte de sus orejas, mientras que la otra llevaba el cabello atado en una cola de caballo en la nuca. La primera iba vestida con una camisa de color verde bosque, metida dentro de unos pantalones cafe oscuro y sostenido por un cinturon hecho de varios hilos cuyos extremos caían del lado derecho. La otra iba vestida con una camiseta azul cielo sin mangas, unos pantalones negros. Usaba la camisa por fuera de estos y un cinturon de color marron. Unas vendas cubrían gran parte de su brazo izquierdo. Ambas usaban capas, aunque abrochadas de diferente manera, botas y muñequeras y estaba armadas con arcos, flechas y espadas. A pesar de esto parecían bastante sorprendidas, incluso asustadas, de encontrar gente ahí... Sobre todo gente armada... Los compañeros bajaron las armas, pero las chicas seguían viéndolos con desconfianza. Trataron de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero una de ellas se tambaleo y puso una mano en su costado, con un gesto de dolor.

- ¡ Ithilwen!- exclamó la chica con cola de caballo

Ithilwen retiró la mano de su costado y todos vieron que estaba cubierta de sangre al igual que su costado.

- ¿ Ay mujer, qué voy a hacer contigo? Déjame curarte eso- continuó la otra chica mientras colocaba una mano sobre el costado de su amiga. Un leve resplandor brotó de la mano de la chica, mientras, la sangre desaparecía, lentamente.

Repentinamente, las chicas recordaron la presencia de los extraños que las rodeaban. Notaron que las observaban detenidamente. Uno de ellos, un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros, dio un paso adelante.

- Ustedes están heridas y lucen cansadas- dijo- ¿ Por qué no descansan aquí ?

Las chicas lo observaron con desconfianza unos cuantos segundos. Deliberaron entre ellas unos instantes, tras los cuales, la chica llamada Ithilwen dijo:

-¿ Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ustedes?

- Tienen nuestra palabra, no les pasará nada mientras estén con nosotros.- respondió el hombre

- En ese caso- dijo la otra chica- les estaremos muy agradecidas.

Las chicas fueron conducidas cerca del fuego. Una vez que se hubieron sentado, decidieron presentarse como era debido.

- Mi nombre, como ya saben es Ithilwen- comenzó una de ellas.

- Mientras que yo soy Hithluwen- completó la chica de cola de caballo.

Luego fue el turno de la compañía para presentarse. Tras lo cual iniciaron una larga serie de preguntas.

- ¿ Cómo fue que recibieron esas heridas y que llegaron aquí? Preguntó Legolas.

Las chicas se miraron un momento, dudando, luego Hithluwen volvió a observar a los compañeros:

- Íbamos de regreso de Minas Tirith, pues habíamos ido a visitar a unos familiares, cuando despues de entrar en Rohan fuimos atacados por unos orcos. Todos los que viajaban con nosotros fueron cruelmente asesinados. Nosotras logramos escapar milagrosamente de la batalla. Pensábamos ir a buscar ayuda pero los orcos se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a perseguirnos. Cabalgamos durante mucho tiempo lo más rápido que pudimos, sin saber hacia donde íbamos...

- Dos noches atrás, ya teníamos una ventaja considerable sobre los orcos- continúo la otra chica- dejamos que los caballos se marcharan y continuamos huyendo a pie. Pero, aparentemente nos perdimos, y llegamos aquí.

- Pero ustedes estan armadas y por lo que vimos hace rato puden usar magia,- comenzó Gimli- no estaban completamente indefensas.

- Es verdad- respondió Hithluwen- pero eran demasiados orcos como para enfrentarlos nosotras solas. Además no podemos contar mucho con la magia pues es cansado usar demasiados hechizos uno tras otro. No podíamos más que huir...

Los compañeros decidieron entonces a las chicas la razón de su viaje. Estas escucharon la historia atentamente, pues sólo habían escuchado rumores. Estuvieron dispuestas a viajar con la compañía, sin importar los peligros:- Ya no tenemos nada que perder- había dicho Ithilwen.

Así pues, los compañeros reanudaron la conversación que había sido interrumpida por la llegada de las dos chicas. Al final, Frodo decidió alejarse para reflexionar mejor, los demás le habían concedido una hora. Después de un rato Boromir también se dirigió hacía el bosque, sin que los demás lo notaran. Las dos nuevas compañeras se habían apartado un poco del resto y hablaban en voz baja, como si no quisieran que los demás las oyeran.

- ¿Estás segura que estaremos a salvo con ellos?- preguntó Hithluwen

- Claro- respondió su amiga-. Tu misma escuchaste lo que dijo Aragorn: nada nos pasará si nos quedamos con ellos.

- ¿Pero que tal si nos descubren?- preguntó la primera angustiada- ¡Sabes lo que les espera a los que son como nosotras!

- No hay de que preocuparse, ya han pasado por todos los lugares que hemos recorrido. Y por lo que oí, no planean en ningún caso pasar por Rohan, así que estaremos a salvo.

- Sólo espero que esos planes no cambien.- replicó la joven de cola de caballo.

Su amiga sólo sonrió. Sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña bolsa de tela que le mostró a la otra con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Mientras no encuentren esto, no tendremos problemas- dijo.

- Y por supuesto jamás lo encontraran- respondió la otra riendo.

Ithilwen pronto se unió a la risa de su amiga , mientras guardaba la bolsa de nuevo entre sus ropas.

Al cabo de un rato, los compañeros empezaron a discutir sobre lo que harían, pues Frodo tardaba mucho. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que Boromir tampoco estaba ahí y comenzaron a inquietarse aún más. Cuando este regreso le preguntaron que había sucedido, y cuando se enteraron, todo mundo se dispersó. Al principio, ambas chicas no sabían que hacer. Luego tuvieron el mismo presentimiento y decidieron seguir a Boromir.

No estuvieron tan equivocadas, pues al cabo de un rato se encontraron frente a frente con los orcos. Boromir tocó su cuerno, mientras combatía a tantos orcos como podía con la ayuda de las dos chicas. Pero no pudieron evitar que se llevarán a Merry y Pippin, que se encontraban ahí. Cuando llegó Aragorn, los orcos ya estaban lejos. Los otros tres no habían podido seguirlos, pues se habían visto forzados a luchar cada uno contra varios orcos a la vez. Cuando llegaron Legolas y Gimli, contaron lo ocurrido. Regresaron a Parth Galen y constataron que faltaba una de las barcas. Aragorn examinó el suelo y concluyó que Frodo se había ido junto con Sam. Finalmente los compañeros optaron por perseguir a los orcos que se habían llevado a los otros dos Hobbits.

* * *

_Notas finales:_

Bueno pues aquí termina el primer capítulo... ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que me dejen algunos reviews, ok?

Nos vemos luego!


End file.
